the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Xia'Wa'Chhtt'Kttka
Race: Thri-Kreen Class: Empathic Wanderer (Ranger2/Psionicist3) Kit: Explorer Alignment: NG - Good intentions, but culturally ignorant Physical Description: Xia'Wa is pretty frightening to most who are not familiar with his breed, and can incite hostile reactions to in those who assume his is some kind of monster, or even terror from those with any kind of phobia to insects. Xia has been traveling around the mammals long enough to know some universal friendly gestures and obsequious mannerisms. Pantomime humor he finds is his best ice-breaker. Though he has no need of clothing, he has adopted a bare minimal garb to cover where most species assume his genitals are. Armor is moot, and anything metal just chafes his chitin. Instead he adorns himself with loose leather cloth and loose hanging baubles that clink against his skin when he walks. He has a weakness for bling and no sense of worth, so he opts for the shiniest, prettiest baubles he can find, regardless of market value. He carries an assortment of self crafted weaponry in a bundle on his back, and takes great care in his art, often using whatever shinies he can find to etch into their design. As a result, he is becoming well known along the Sword Coast, his creations often being sought out by collectors for it's unique craftsmanship and it's cultural value. Personality Xia is a wide-eyed wanderer who is very far from home; several realms removed in fact. Ignorance and the brashness of youth have been somewhat dulled as he carries out his personal quest toward adulthood with no guidance nor any network indigenous to this planet; trail and error has taught him many hard lessons and his carapace has much scarring to show for it. Still he has survived thus far and has learned a few tricks about survival in any environment. Even though he is not a native of this realm has has taken upon himself to understand the landscape and the ecology, having been often driven deep into the wood. He may very well have just given up on society and taken hermitage in these alien lands had he no instinctual yearning to be part of a clutch to keep bringing him back to populated areas. Through a combination of humor and empathic psychic abilities he has slowly managed to hedge his way into the fringes of society, his acceptance being warranted only by merit of his unique art and the development of his glandular abilities, able to create weapons from a unique substance only he is able to produce, not found anywhere else throughout Abeir-Toril. This of course is kept very secret and keeps his artistic creations at a very high value. He is friendly and business-like, his mercantile personna being the most acceptable to people. He is alien and keenly curious; often he has to tone down his aggressive tendencies that can lead him on a single minded persuit of answers. His strength and speed are as fearsome as his appearance, yet deceptively graceful. He has to keep himself always in check, lest people label him "Monster" because they are afraid of what they do not understand. More than anything, he is lonely. Being separated worlds away from his Hive and the only people that could even remotely understand his reasoning and mannerisms is starting to take his toll. Companions in his journeys come and go, but he has yet to form any bonds with this world's beings that are any kind of meaningful. This may make him appear desperate to please to some, and they wouldn't be wrong Clueless and Inquisitive, curiosity has yet to kill this cat. It takes a great degree of bravery or stupidity to wander out freely in a world that believes he is a mindless raging beast, and it is a concept that never seems to register, no matter how many people react to him in roughly the same manner. In his culture there is no feeling for hatred; all threats and all competitors are dealt with according to the law of the jungles; only the fittest survive. Adapt or Die. There is no point to animosity. That being said he is an oddity, even among his own people. His attempts to follow the rigors of his society by trying his best to find his place within the clutch. He is just a terrible work-drone. He is too unfocused as a warrior. He dwaddles as an artisan, putting far to much effort into each individual piece than focusing on mass-production. But worst of all, there seems to be a disconnect. Following orders does not come instinctually to him, and he is resistant to the pheromonic compulsions of the Queen. And his Psi-communications can be outright confusing, cluttering up the Hive-Mind with inane chatter about useless things such as "feelings", "art", and "creativity." Basically, he's retarded in the eyes of the Thri-Kreen. Still, the Kreen take care of their own, and raised him as best as they were equipped to up until the age of The Wandering. His clutch-kin dreads what trouble he can get himself into, but they cannot deny him this right of passage. Indeed, when the time came to set out on his own Journey, no young clutchling has ever been more excited to travel the world, and no one else has been more mourned before leaving as he. To the elders, it was doomed from the start. That was over 5 years ago. True enough to their insight, Xia'Wa'Chhtt'Kttka hasn't returned, and there hasn't even been a peep on the Hive-Mind frequency, in spite of an extensive world-wide network APB. His clutchkin have lost all hoped and excepted their loved one's inevitable death... Category:Thri-Kreen Category:Rangers